Today, Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (UICC), such as subscriber identity module (SIM) cards, are individually formatted with a service provider's authentication credentials, an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI), an integrated circuit card identifier (ICCID), etc. in secured UICC vendor factories as part of the UICC manufacturing process. For devices that are branded for a specific wireless service provider, the UICC is typically pre-inserted into a device at the OEM facility or it may also be inserted at time of sale. When the user receives a device branded for the service provider, it will have a UICC with the service provider's credentials already present and available for activation.
Wireless device manufacturers seek to globalize their devices, such that one make/model of a device can support all wireless carriers across the globe and also allow consumers to have multiple subscriptions on the same device. One key for global devices is the ability to conveniently modify the device SIM profile to support different wireless carriers, such as in instances in which the UICC is not easily accessible or is permanently installed into the device. Industry standards are now moving toward dynamic personalization that provides the ability to dynamically change the SIM profile on an embedded UICC (eUICC) after manufacture. This dynamic personalization typically requires user input, such as to enter (or scan) a QR activation code or similar code, which can be cumbersome to provide when the eUICC is used in a small form factor device, such as a wearable device.